Ice Skating
by GleekLover12
Summary: Klaine goes ice skating :  just a little bit of fluff


**A/N so this is just a little bit of fluff I had to write after writing that angst =) hope you like it please leave a review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, otherwise klaine would get way more screen time **

"Blaine, no! Don't let go! I've never done this before," Kurt exclaimed, grasping Blaine's hand.

"Aww, come on this is fun!"

The cold air was fresh, snow covered the park and people were already skating on the lake.

"Fun? So falling on my face and probably ripping my jeans is what you consider 'fun'?" Kurt said but Blaine was already dragging him to a bench to put on their ice skates.

"Yeah! Now you mention it, why did even wear your tightest pair of jeans? Not that I'm complaining, but it's going to be easy to move in those," Blaine said, eyeing his boyfriend. He did look fabulous and that ass…

"Because you didn't tell me we were going to go ice skating!" Finally they had pulled on their skates and Blaine took Kurt's gloved hand. Carefully Kurt put his foot on the ice; he took a step en slid away with Blaine.

After a couple of minutes, Kurt found himself enjoying this, and he even dared to let go of the other's hand. For a couple of feet everything was going fine.

"Hey, Blaine! Sweetie look, on my own!" Blaine laughed at the excited face of the boy who was skating away from him. The Kurt looked over his shoulder and that was a mistake; he lost his balance and fell on his behind.

"Ow…" Kurt muttered. Blaine was trying not to burst into laughter and helped him up.

"Well, at least you didn't rip your pants," the dark haired boy chuckled.

"Ha ha, make fun of me all you want, but my ass is probably going to be black and blue tomorrow!" Kurt whined.

"Poor baby! You want some hot chocolate?" Blaine asked, skating them over to the bench where he had left the pick nick basket. Kurt grinned at his boyfriends antics.

"Yes! Hot chocolate makes everything better," he said while taking off the skates and putting his shoes back on. Blaine took out a plaid blanket and draped it over himself and the other boy, while handing him a steaming cup.

"Hmm, this is delicious, baby," sighed Kurt, warming his hands around the cup.

"I know, I'm a master in making hot chocolate," Blaine smiled. Kurt nudged him playfully and leaned against the warm body. They watched kids build snow men, making snow angels and they even participated in a furious snowball fight.

Wet, cold but with smiles on their faces, they entered the Hudmel home, only to find it completely empty.

"Where is everybody?" Blaine asked, dropping the skates next to the door and following Kurt into the kitchen.

"Finn is at Puck's, he said something about a 'call of duty' marathon and Carole and Dad are visiting her mother," Kurt explained as he took the cups out of the basket and placed them into the dishwasher. Blaine nodded and went to light the fireplace in the living room, it took a while but finally there was a cosy fire burning away.

"Hey look what I found!" Kurt said enthusiastically when he walked towards the boy sitting by the fire. The boy sitting down looked up and smiled when he saw what the countertenor was holding up; marshmallows!

"Oh, my God! This is just perfect," he said taking one, pricking it on a stick and holding it in the fire.

"Yes it is," mumbled Kurt, cuddling into Blaine's side. They enjoyed each others company in silence for a while.

"You know, you look just stunning like this," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Like what? With the light of the fire?" Kurt blushed.

"Yeah that too, but I was thinking more along the lines of you lying in my arms," Blaine confessed, voice sounding deep and husky. The slender boy turned his head and put his hands on the smaller boy's cheeks.

"Well good, because I'm very, very comfortable here," he said looking in those beautiful hazel eyes and he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips lightly touched and Blaine's hands tangled themselves in Kurt's hair.

Soon enough the couple was fully making out on the carpet in front of the fire.

"I love you," Kurt whispered as the other boy was kissing the sensitive spot just below his ear. Blaine looked up and placed the gentlest of kisses on the boy's lips.

"You are my love," he simply stated.

**A/N hope you enjoyed :) please leave a review**

**Hugs and love to you all! **


End file.
